From U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,770, such a tool is previously known in the form of un uprooting device, which comprises a shank having two separate cutting blades and a handle for pressing down and turning the cutting blades such that a free-cut weed root can be extracted. An ejector is arranged to push out the extracted root.
From US 2008/0051227 A1 is further previously known a tool for the repair of divots on golf greens, a so called golf green repair tool, wherein two parallel blades extend from a handle portion, said blades being intended to be brought down into the ground, close to the divot, and there, by a tilting action, bring turf and grass roots to the area of the divot.
The previously known devices have a number of disadvantages whereof i.a. can be mentioned problems with secure pull-out of a free-cut root from the formed hole, in the case of an up-rooting device, and requirements for repeated manipulations around a divot in the case of a golf green repair tool. In the latter case there is also a considerable risk of erroneous manipulation of the green repair tool, such that the grass is damaged instead of the divot being repaired.